Your Worst Fears: 120th Hunger Games
by Dancingchocolatesmudge
Summary: CLOSED, but you can sponsor people: The Capitol has taken over again after the war. As penalty for the two rebellions, the Games are harder than ever. This year, the Capitol decides to play with their mind, just a little... Name keeps changing, so don't take me off your list
1. Enter your Character!

President Lucien was sitting in her office when a quaint knock came at the door. She smirked- this must be the new Gamemaker. "Come in". The mahogany door opened and in stepped a mousy woman. Her clothes were the precise shade of teal, and she had her ivory hair pulled back in a bun- it was obvious she was trying to be 'in', but her large glasses ruined it. Lucien peered up from her desk. "Mrs Raughield, I presume?" she drawled, and the woman nodded nervously. Poor thing, she looked caught in between being afraid and confident.

President Lucien sat back in her chair and spread her arms out wide. "Surprise me." Raughield nodded hurriedly and fumbled for her holographic device. Oh dear, thought Lucien. I hope we don't have another uncreative Gamemaker. She smirked. The most she could do if she failed was murder her.

However, Lucien's thoughts changed once she saw the hologram. From every corner, there was some sadistic thing that could kill, and everything was strategically placed- even the trees. This was something the Games had ever seen before. Shocked, Lucien looked up at Raughield. "This might even be better than last years, Raughield. Pray, what is it called?" Looking smug, Mrs Raughield answered.

"Disturbia."

**Hey guys!**

**So don't worry, I'm still going to write my other stories, but...**

**This time I am opening a real SYOT…. But with districts 13 and Capitol! Enter soon and I'll start the Reapings! I'll edit every time I get a new character.**

**CAPITOL:  
GIRL: Charity Crane, 17 (B.D. Skunkworks)  
BOY: Monroe Flickerman, 16 (twilightLALA)  
**

**1 (Luxury Goods)  
GIRL: Valerie Hall, 17 (cassiecisneros)  
BOY: Talon Peridot, 16 SakuraDreamerz)**

**2 (Masonry and Peacekeepers)  
GIRL: Caprice Summers, 17 (The Knife Throwing Expert)  
BOY: Clyde Fenix, 17 (SakuraDreamerz)**

**3 (Electronics and Technology)  
GIRL: Ariadne Miller, 13  
BOY: Sawyer Coleman, 17 (girlreadsalot)**

**4 (Fishing)  
GIRL: Logan Rivers, 12 (Dramaticswimmergirl)  
BOY: Adrian Crest, 18 (NinjaMadness)**

**5 (Power)****  
GIRL: Tabby Saunders, 12 (Fiona Clark)  
BOY:****Caspien Makari, 13 (Emmileeblue)**

**6 (Transportation)  
GIRL: Avalon Caverley, 15 (NinjaMadness)  
BOY:****Jericho Orcagna, 14 (B.D. Skunkworks)**

**7 (Lumber)  
GIRL: Alexia Betts, 15 (Susie3876)  
BOY: Julian Miller, 12 (Emmileeblue)**

**8 (Textiles)  
GIRL: Cassandra Milner, 13 (MissDizzyD)  
BOY: Kian Philips, 14 (EmmiePendragon-Everdeen)**

**9 (Grain)  
GIRL: Rhiane Sceptor, 16 (skyclimber66)  
BOY: Danny Terraz, 15 (Fiona Clark)**

**10 (Livestock)  
GIRL: Callie Andrews, 14 (MissDizzyD)  
BOY: Jakkson Ross, 15 (RainbowTeeth8)**

**11 (Agriculture)  
GIRL: Bandit Lee Schist, 12 (girlreadsalot)  
BOY: Cole (Colette) Janners, 14 (shimmergirl109)**

**12 (Mining)  
GIRL: Moxie Hawthorne, 14 (Fiona Clark)  
BOY: Cayden Mellark, 15 (shimmergirl109)**

**13 (Nuclear technology, Graphite Mining)  
GIRL: Shelly Jones, 12 (twilightLALA)  
BOY: Allimari 'Mari' Kendo, 13 (onetikakawachi)**

**Points go as followed:**

**Sending in a tribute- 40 points**

**Reviewing (more than one sentence) -15 points**

**Reviewing (one sentence) -5 points**

**I will also put three questions at the end of each chapter.**

**If you get number 1 right, you get 5 points**

**If you get number 2 right, you get 10 points**

**If you get number 3 right, you get 20 points.**

**Reviews and answers from my other stories don't count.**

**So, here are the scores so far:**

**Shimmergirl109: 120 (hey, she has 2 tributes)**

**Killingsky: 180**

**cassiecisneros: 40**

**The Knife Throwing Expert: 80**

**girlreadsalot: 60**

******Dramaticswimmergirl: 60**

**Susie3876:40**

**MissDizzyD: 160**

**skyclimber66: 60**

**Emmileeblue: 120**

**twilightLALA: 160**

**EmmiePendragon-Everdeen: 60**

**The questions are:**

**Properly translated, what does eau de toilette mean?**

**In Catching Fire, what did Peeta and Katniss do in their training sessions to anger the Capitol?**

**In the Hunger Games, successfully name the bird Rue and Katniss eat, and what it looks like.**

**The only character in here I own is Ariadne, and I'm not choosing favourites.  
**

**Thanks, **

**Smudge**


	2. Capitol Reapings: Brave

**Heyy guys, I guess I decided to continue on this one! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**This chapter is dedicated to the owners of these characters, killingsky and twilightLALA. If you want to enter a character, I still have spots, and I need them filled in order to post the next chapters. Please check the previous page.**

**So since it is a SYOT, I finally got both Capitol people and am writing the first chapter! Hope you guys like how I did your characters: I don't want to ruin them. I'm sort of just showing them how I thought of them, and if you don't like it PM me or review and I can change it. **

**And killingsky, I hope that you don't mind that I gave her a cat. I'm trying to show difference between lesser districts. Also, I made her clothes bright to make up for her small stature.**

**Capitol Reapings**

**Girl: Charity Crane, 17 **

Charity Crane woke up to the twittering of little birds on her window. Well, they weren't exactly the birds that woke her up. What really woke her up was the fluffy ginger cat on her face, poised to attack. Charity could feel a fluffy bottle brush tail tickle her nose, and her yellow eyes fluttered. She felt immense pain and it pushed itself off of her face, and leapt upright in her yellow-sheeted bed just in time to grab its hind leg.

She heard it yowl and struggle in her hands, still intent on catching the birds that had long since flown away. She admired its drive, but tutted at it all the same. She set it down on the bed where it sulked and she grinned, walking over and tapping at the window. "Honey, I know you want the birds, but maybe you should try when the window is _open?_" she chided at the cat, which had proceeded to clean her paws.

Charity sat back down on the soft bed and brushed her golden hair out of her eyes, absent-mindedly petting the cat as she tried to remember what day it was- for her it was holidays, and after spending so many days practising combat on her own, she had lost track of time. Her smile faltered when she realised what day it was, then grinned even wider.

Today was Reaping day.

Immediately Charity zoomed off towards her large closet to choose between the potential reaping outfits, all of which yellow. In fact, Charity enjoyed the colour yellow, but not because it was the current 'in' colour. Her parents had actually scolded her for her obsession with one colour, and not the ever-changing 'in' colour, so she had gone out of her way to make her room as yellow as possible.

Yellow wasn't the only thing Mr and Mrs Crane discouraged. They discouraged training ("Females from a prestigious Capitol household as our own should _never _get their hands dirty"), but Charity never stopped practising. She found her parents, and the rest of the Capitol, lazy. What she meant was, whenever somebody from the Capitol was reaped, they died in the Bloodbath, prior to all of the sponsoring they had from their own people.

There was another reason to that as well. When her father had been 13, Charity's grandfather, Seneca, had been made head Gamemaker for the 74th Hunger Games. He had done a brilliant job, but he had made one mistake- he had allowed two people to win, and the tyrant President Snow had hung him as punishment.

It had taken years on its own just for Charity to get this much information, and after her drilling her father on his death her parents had given her the only thing he was able to pass on- his purple Gamemaker's robe. Secretly, Charity felt ashamed that her father had done nothing to avenge his late father's unfair demise, and so Charity herself took it on to pick up the pieces. After all that had happened, the Capitol was back in power, and Charity had driven herself hard to get to where she was.

Charity looked down at the picture of her long-deceased grandfather, feeling her eyes fill up with tears. She pushed them away and began to ready herself. In the end she had decided on a fluorescent yellow pant-suit and her grandfather's purple Gamemaker robe. Sure, they would have to shield their eyes, and neither colour was 'in', but Charity didn't care. She would give the Capitol a real victor this year.

It was still morning, as she was surprised to know, but she guessed that she had woken up early every other day, so it didn't matter. She sneaked out of her stereo-typical Capitol home, all the walls painted teal in favour of the new big colour. She swore that her room was certainly the brightest.

Walking the streets, she saw a meek sixteen year old peering around the corner of the busy Capitol street. Quietly, she crept up behind him and whispered in his ear, "Who are we looking at?" The boy, Adonis Altair, yelped and spun around, and Charity laughed so hard she made no noise. He snorted and hissed, "I'm surprised I missed you, you're so bright I'm surprised none of the cars have crashed yet." He turned and nodded to a group of rowdy kids around the corner. "They're who I'm watching."

Charity smirked and walked in front of him, pushing through the group and towards the Reaping area with Adonis scurrying after her closely. "Leave this to me, Adonis."

**Monroe Flickerman, 16**

"So, Monroe, what wimps do you reckon they'll plate up this year?" Audrey sniggered, leaning against the wall and flipping her white-blonde hair. Jones and Carlton snorted appreciatively, but Floral squeaked. "Audrey! Don't you ever think of what those poor people might be going through?" Audrey laughed hysterically at little Floral, and Monroe couldn't help but join in. Floral stubbornly continued. "Just because you four don't like getting your little hands _dirty_. Honestly, these poor kids are fighting for their life!" She stared up at the rest of us earnestly, her hazel eyes gleaming.

Audrey just laughed even harder. "Oh, come _on _Floral. Just because you get your pretty little hands dirty planting _flowers, _and _trees, _doesn't make you any better than we are. Besides, they're funny, right Monroe?" Monroe sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair. "Yes, Audrey, they are funny. But." Monroe cut Audrey off before she could begin speaking. "Don't make fun of Florie. Just because she's younger, doesn't mean she's not right." Floral beamed up at him, her tawny hair fluttering in the wind.

"Yeah, Monroe, take the fourteen-year-olds side." Floral glared up at her. "Fine, Audrey, but don't come crying to me once _you _get reaped." She snapped. Audrey blinked a few times then laughed. "Geez, Floral, that's not going to happen. Monroe's dad has enough dosh," she rubbed her thin fore-fingers together to indicate money, "to keep us out." Then Audrey laughed and began to twirl her hair as she turned to Jones and Carlton to speak about something ridiculous.

Monroe winced visibly. Honestly, he thought that some people only hung out with him to keep their names out of the Reaping bowl. They thought just because his father was Caesar Flickerman, he had influence on the Reapings themselves. He sighed. His _father,_ who was currently getting ready for his commentary on this year's Reapings in the Capitol's main area, where the filming took place. He wouldn't even see the Reapings in person. Floral turned towards him. "Monroe," she said softly, "you don't have to help them in the Reaping's. You know they are using you, right?" She looked concerned, and Monroe smiled down at her.

"Don't worry, Florrie, I don't actually have any influence on the Reapings. They just think I do." She smiled back at him, but almost knocked over soon after. She stumbled before getting balance by catching the wall, which was more than Audrey got. Audrey fell flat on her backside, her pink sparkly Reaping dress fanning out. Monroe gave out a huge guffaw and Floral giggled. Monroe searched for the cause of the split, and saw a petite yellow-eyed girl pushing her way through. She could've been a street light with her brightly lit clothes.

Behind her was a boy that he recognised from his classes. The boy had mousy brown hair and was quite small, and when Monroe smiled at him from his spot against the wall, he nervously smiled back. The two continued to stride their way towards the Reaping circle, and Monroe realised he knew the girl- she was the girl who's grandfather was Seneca Crane, and she was constantly training for some reason.

Monroe was brought back to earth with a scream in his ear. "Monroe! Floral! Somebody help me up!" screeched Audrey, her face red and blotchy. He saw Jones and Carlton almost dying of laughter on the floor, so he stepped forward and, grudgingly, Floral helped him to pick her up. Once she was up, she calmed down, smoothing her hair to its original state. "Now." She said smoothly. "Let's go to the Reaping, shall we?"

Without a second guess, she waltzed towards the Reaping area, Carlton and Jones following. Monroe began to walk, then gestured to Floral to keep moving. Slowly, she followed, her soft flowing floral dress flowing in the wind.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Welcome, welcome, my dear Capitol, to the Reaping's!" twittered Melly, her diamond-threaded wig flowing in the breeze. She grinned down at them, obviously pleased that she had the Capitol to reap. Charity crossed her arms. The beginning was always boring, and she was impatient for this to be over. This was, after all, her last Reaping, and she had already constructed a plan. If it was someone weak or young, she would volunteer.

Technically, she wasn't kidding herself. All Capitol people were weak when it came to the Games, so she would be in it to win it anyway. "Now, for the girls!" Melly Copperfield announced. Charity shook herself out of the daydream she had been having about venging her grandfather to watch as her sickly pink nails curled into the bowl and plucked out a small slip. She brought it swiftly to the microphone and cleared her voice.

"Audrey Limelight?"

Charity watched as a path began to form in front of a tall girl with blonde hair, who had gone stark white and looked like she was choking, holding her hands to her throat. Charity smirked- the girl was weak. She looked like she was having an epileptic seizure over a Reaping, as though she had never considered it as a possibility.

"Are you Audrey Limelight? Peacekeepers, can you please help this girl to the stage?" Charity knew that that wasn't exactly rare, but she felt like the girl was weak anyway. She lifted her hand tall and pushed her way forward. "I volunteer." She said confidently. She swiftly strode to the stage and took her place next to Melly, who looked excited- the Capitol had never had a volunteer.

"Well, it seems we have our first _ever _volunteer! What's your name, dear?" "Charity Crane, and this year, I won't just be the Capitol's first volunteer. I'll be its first winner." By now, Melly looked as though she would faint. To keep her composure, she walked herself over to the boys Reaping bowl and pulled out the name.

"Monroe Flickerman."

As a shocked, muscled boy in a black suit with a tie, the boy who was the only child of Caesar Flickerman, Melly Copperfield really did faint.

**PAGE BREAK**

Monroe sat on a chair in a room in the Peace building. He rubbed a locket with a picture of his parents on it, wondering why the Peacekeepers were keeping him in the room. His mother had already visited him, and his father was filming. Audrey was positively fuming for being chosen, and the only other possible person had just clicked open the door.

Floral looked down at him mournfully, then sat down next to him. They sat silently for a few minutes until she said softly, "I warned you." He looked down. "I know you did. I'm sorry." She hugged him then pulled apart, studying his face. Finally, she decided what she would say.

"Monroe, you can win this. You're strong, and you've used a sword before. You can get out."

She hugged him again and left the room.

Monroe clutched harder on the locket.

**All in all, I'm happy with this chapter. Floral wasn't really going to be such a big part, Charity wasn't supposed to be so loud, and Monroe turned out sweeter than expected, but I like this. I hope you wonderful reviewers like these characters, and same to the people who made these people.**

**Okay, I used to have a tribute list here, but please, if you want to see it, go to the first chapter. Thanks :)**

**Points go as followed:**

**Sending in a tribute- 40 points**

**Reviewing (more than one sentence) -15 points**

**Reviewing (one sentence) -5 points**

**I will also put three questions at the end of each chapter.**

**If you get number 1 right, you get 5 points**

**If you get number 2 right, you get 10 points**

**If you get number 3 right, you get 20 points.**

**Reviews and answers from my other stories don't count.**

**So, here are the scores so far:**

**Shimmergirl109: 120 (hey, she has 2 tributes)**

**Killingsky: 180**

**cassiecisneros: 40**

**The Knife Throwing Expert: 80**

**girlreadsalot: 60**

**Dramaticswimmergirl: 60**

**Susie3876:40**

**MissDizzyD: 160**

**skyclimber66: 80**

**Emmileeblue: 120**

**twilightLALA: 160**

**The questions are:**

**What are the names of the Avoxes that serve Katniss? (2 questions)**

**What is the name of Plutarch's assistant?**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Smudge **


	3. District 1 Reapings: Family

**Guess what- I'm baaaack! So yes, I finally got district 1 filled, as well as 2, 3 and 4. The list will most likely be at the bottom…. Probably. And I also sincerely hope that you liked Valerie- I had to make her confident, shy and vulnerable at the same time.**

**Wow, I have a pretty long chapter here. Hope you like it! Also, SakuraDreamerz, do you mind if I made Talon closer to Misti? **

**And thanks to the wonderful SakuraDreamerz and cassiecisneros for these two!**

**Valerie Hall**

Valerie collapsed onto the mat next to the obstacle course, panting. She rubbed her aching calves as she clicked the stopwatch, and grinned despite her fatigue. She had beaten her highest score again, leaving all of the Career's times behind. She ran a hand through her black hair, shaking her head as she gingerly picked herself up the mat and scooped up her water bottle. Taking a swig, she winced at the digital clock in the middle of the Training centre. It was almost time for the trainers to arrive, and she had enjoyed training on her own. That and the fact that she didn't want to have to go back home.

Valerie walked confidently over towards the knife section and picked up a silver one with a serrated edge. She weighed it in her hand, readied her thin body and flung the knife at the target. She smirked- dead centre, as always. She knew that this skill would be the most helpful in the Games. Of course, she wouldn't volunteer. She just had to be ready in case she was chosen, and at the moment she knew that she was so brilliant with her knives and speed that she could have the thing in the bag.

Valerie knew that she would have to go back home eventually. After all, it was Reaping day, and she had to get ready. She could already picture what would happen when she got back. Her brother would be seated in silence, running his hand down his clothes nervously as he watched his parents do their jobs in silence.

It wasn't her brother that made her want to stay at the training centre- it was her parents. Valerie knew that her parents both loved her and her brother, but the thing was they didn't love each other. It happened subtly at first, from sleeping in separate beds to stopping their affectionate moments. Then her mother had gotten mad one day as her father arrived home at four am for a late shift, and they had shouted at one another. That had been when Valerie was 14 and her brother had just been ten.

Of course, her parents had thought that she was asleep, when in truth she had been peeking around her large oak door, her black hair tousled and her green eyes wide, still dressed in her night gown. The next morning she had remained stoic as ever, and nobody had questioned what she had heard. After the only things between her parents were hard glares and spats, but she had the feeling that her brother suspected nothing.

The only family member that she had ever been close to was her grandmother, who had died two weeks before Valerie's first Reaping, and the only thing she had left from her was a ring that she had given her during her first training session, which Valerie now wore as a ring. She had the sneaking suspicion that her parents had stayed together for so long because they were under the influence of Valerie's grandmother.

Valerie heard the door creak open but kept her eyes trained on her targets, hurling one after the other into the bullseyes. She had just pulled her hand back to throw another when she felt her long hair being yanked back. She yelped, dropped the knife and spun around. Behind her she saw a leggy girl with flowing blond hair and blue eyes. She groaned.

"Hey, Mins." Mins giggled girlishly. "Hello Valley! How are you?" Mins, short for Minstretta, was Valerie's best friend, and she almost had no care in the world. Unfortunately, she was a bit naïve, and Valerie thought her parents hadn't ever let her even watch the Games. However, Mins was very pretty, and this coming from Valerie, who barely cared of people's looks, meant a lot.

Mins grimaced at Valerie as she continued hurling her knives. "Come on, Valley, you don't have to keep practising. Just because none of us are as_ smart_ and as _skilled_ as you, doesn't mean you have to prove it!" She giggled loudly and Valerie smirked. Mins did this every day, and she was used to it. For the rest of the morning, Valerie attempted to teach Minstretta Talone how to throw knives, all of which ended up embedded in a wall.

After a few more failures, Mins gave up and swaggered over to the camouflage section. If there was one thing Mins was good at, it was makeup, and she excelled at camouflaging objects. Still flinging knives, Valerie saw a girl with caramel hair in a pixie cut and aqua eyes attempting to hit the targets. She couldn't have been more than thirteen, but her youthful face showed nothing but determination. She was certainly better than Mins, but while she was trying to hit the chest area, she was only hitting the shoulder.

Sidling over, Valerie whispered advice in the girl's ear, as she could see she didn't want to be humiliated by being told she had bad aim. The small girl spun around and sent Valerie a look, but none the less took her advice and hit the middle of the target. She turned and beamed at Valerie, who winked and sidled back to her station.

After hours of throwing objects at walls, the Reaping bell pounded in their heads, and the trainers had to go to such lengths as kick them out of the Training centre. Literally. Walking through the busy streets of the rich district 1 area, Mins and Valley talked about the Reapings. When Valerie reached her house, she hesitated, sending an uncertain look at Mins, who looked back reassuringly. Taking a breath, Valerie entered to find the house as exactly what she had expected.

Speeding up to her room, she swept up a dress the exact blue of the ocean with white buttons and a white collar, along with some white mary-jane flats. She hastily stuffed her hair into a messy bun and sneaked into the kitchen. She tugged on her small brother's arm, then high-tailed to the Reaping.

**Talon Peridot **

Talon screamed with laughter as he watched a very pissed Lira exit her room, flour covering her from head to toe. She huffed at him and yanked him from his spot on the floor. She glared up at him, as even though he was years younger he was taller. "Talon!" She shrieked. "You _have _to stop winding me up! I know you like it, and you think it's funny, but that, believe it or not, was the last flour we had! Besides, you should be training! Why aren't you there?" Talon wiped a tear from his hazel eyes and swaggered over to the table. "Jeez, sis, lighten up. It was _funny_!" He swept an apple from a crystalline fruit bowl. "Besides, it's Reaping day. I don't want to spend it training." He chewed the apple thoughtfully before hastily adding, "Lira, you're 22. Stop acting like there is a pole up your backside." Lira huffed and gave him the evil eye. "Talon, you're 16. Stop acting like you are 5." She swept out of the room, her tawny hair billowing behind her.

"What'd you do this time?" Talon's twin Misti perched on the ochre table, sweeping her purple hair behind her shoulder. When Talon had said that Lira was stuck-up, he hadn't been lying. Compared to Misti, with her purple hair, or Talon, with his green hair, she was quite boring. Misti sighed and stood up. "Talon, why do you always want attention? I swear, sometimes you are so spoilt!" Talon growled stubbornly. "I am _not _spoilt!" Lira hopped off of the table and began to shove him to his room.

He exited his room grumbling, a satisfied Misti waltzing after him. Misti had dressed him in a grey button-up with a vest, but he swore, if anyone asked, he would pound them into the ground before ruining his pride and admitting it. His mind was already back to creating traps for his sister, and he only hoped that Lira wouldn't kick him out of the house again.

She acted so high-and-mighty, just because she was in charge of the household. It wasn't like they didn't have parents- they did, but both worked long shifts and lacked the time to pay any attention to any of their kids. Still deep in thought, Talon felt a slight body bump into him from behind, emitting a little 'oof'. He spun around, more out of instinct than anger, to see a girl with black hair and green eyes staring apologetically at him. Her friend next to her began to giggle and curl her blonde hair, but Talon only paid attention to the girl as she stuttered an apology. Talon gave her a brief smile, at which she seemed confused, and continued walking to the Reaping.

**PAGE BREAK**

Mae Linder clicked across the stage, her sickly pink feathery dress flowing. "Hello, District 1!" she smiled. "Now, before we continue the Reapings, there is a very special video I would like to show you!" Mae had always been an up-talker, so while Valerie was standing, bored, in the 17-year-olds section, Talon was flicking bits of gravel at whoever was standing in front of him. When the escort called for the girls to be reaped, both leapt to attention.

"Marigold Florrent." A small girl in the thirteen-year-olds section quivered and began to stumble forward, and immediately Valerie tensed. This was the same girl who she had helped in training. With a thousand thoughts rushing through her head, she raised her arm and walked forward. After all, this girl was only on her second year of training, where she was on her last. She would make it through.

Then came the boys Reaping. "Talon Peridot." Talon screamed inside, whereas outside he put on a lazy smile and began to swagger up the stage, the swagger turning to a run when he figured he had to get to the stage before everyone else. He skidded across the stage and stopped to grin at the cameras, then turned to his fellow tribute. The two of them, as customary, shook each other's hands, but there was something there, whether it was the fact that they admired one-another's confidence, or something more. They held each other's hands for just a little too long, until the escort coughed, and both walked confidently to the Justice building.

**PAGE BREAK**

Talon draped himself over the couch as he watched his two siblings walk in. Vaguely, he wondered where his parents were, but inside, he knew. They were always working, and they probably hadn't even heard the news yet. He smiled bitterly at Misti, who unwrapped the fingers of his hand and placed something cold on it. Looking down, he saw a small gold ring with an emerald in the middle. Unsure, she whispered "good luck" and went to stand beside Lira. To Talon's surprise, she was holding back tears. Her lips quivered as she stumbled over to him and collapsed onto him, bawling.

Talon had never even wondered if Lira had cared for him this much, and from the look of shock and amusement on Misti's face, she didn't either. All he could do was patting her back awkwardly.

Meanwhile, Valerie sat in the building, twisting her grandmother's ring on a chain as she bit her lip. Sure, it was the Games, but did that give her the right to say what she had said to her parents?

She had told them in front of her brother that she could tell they didn't care for each other.

On possibly her last day with them, she had told them to _divorce_.

**How was it? Good? Bad? Well, don't hesitate! Review!**

******Okay, I used to have a tribute list here, but please, if you want to see it, go to the first chapter. Thanks :)**

**Points go as followed:**

**Sending in a tribute- 40 points**

**Reviewing (more than one sentence) -15 points**

**Reviewing (one sentence) -5 points**

**I will also put three questions at the end of each chapter.**

**If you get number 1 right, you get 5 points**

**If you get number 2 right, you get 10 points**

**If you get number 3 right, you get 20 points.**

**Reviews and answers from my other stories don't count.**

**So, here are the scores so far:**

**Shimmergirl109: 120 (hey, she has 2 tributes)**

**Killingsky: 180**

**SakuraDreamerz: 180**

**cassiecisneros: 60**

**The Knife Throwing Expert: 100**

**girlreadsalot: 60**

**Dramaticswimmergirl: 60**

**Susie3876:40**

**MissDizzyD: 180**

**skyclimber66: 60**

**Emmileeblue: 120**

**twilightLALA: 160**

**EmmiePendragon-Everdeen: 60**

**If I've forgotten either you or your points, PM me and I'll fix it up.**

**The questions are:**

**What is arachnophobia?**

**Name 10 tributes from the 75th Hunger Games.**

**How big is a pterodactyl and what does it look like?**

**THANK YOU ALL,**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge**


	4. District 2 Reapings: Stronger

**What is this sorcery? Another update? You bet! So here comes the district 2 Reapings…. What will we make of them this year? The only reason I managed to get this up is because it is my birthday on the 13****th****, and I was determined for it to be up.**

**DID YOU KNOW that is deleting our SYOTS because, apparently, they are 'against the rules of co-creating'? Heaps of our favourite SYOTS are deleted just because they have the word SYOT in the summary or the title. If you think this is unfair and completely ridiculous, go to the writer ' WEWANTOURSYOTS ' and PM them to sign a petition against this, like I did. And, just for the sake of it, PM or review this after to tell me. First gets 20 points, and everyone else gets 10. **

**BEFORE I CONTINUE- I want you all, who have a character, to check ALL the reviews you have sent me, and your question answers, and your character entry, and PM me (or review) how many points you have! Here are the things you need to consider:**

Points go as followed:

Sending in a tribute- 40 points

Reviewing (more than one sentence) -15 points

Reviewing (one sentence) -5 points

I will also put three questions at the end of each chapter.

If you get number 1 right, you get 5 points

If you get number 2 right, you get 10 points

If you get number 3 right, you get 20 points.

Reviews and answers from my other stories don't count.

And THANK YOU to the lovely SakuraDreamerz and The Knife Throwing Expert for these people. I sincerely hope I did them justice, and if you find that Caprice is slightly full of herself, I'm sorry, I thought it might work as a little quirk and it pretty much goes with her personality.

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed**

**Caprice Summers**

The 18-year-old that Caprice was pinning to the cold, hard floor whimpered. Caprice snarled and pushed him closer to the ground with her elbow, waiting for the trainer to announce that she had won. When she did she smirked, using the person below her to push herself up from the floor. Standing up, she swaggered over to the benches where she had placed her water bottle. She noticed some of the younger children eyeing her, slowly giving her a wide berth as she kept walking. Vaguely she heard the boy she had been training against yelp as he stood up. Wimp. Fancy being beaten by someone a year younger than you, let alone a girl.

Almost immediately upon reaching the seat, a gaggle of people surrounded her with slaps on the back and hugs. All of the people surrounding her could have been her twins, with their raven hair, except for one of them, but they all missed the quirk that made Caprice _her. _That was her eyes. Caprice's eyes were blood red.

The reason to that is similar to that of an animal- they were albino, and her irises were colourless, which caused the redness. At first her parents had been scared, but the doctors had warned them against changing the colour for fear of broader effects. Caprice smirked; that was the first thing people noticed about her, and the first thing that made people afraid.

"Good job, Caprice." Smirked Dylan, and shouts of agreement rose from the crowd of five that surrounded her. A few brave twelve year olds peered openly in their direction, and Caprice bared her teeth in their direction. A few paled, and all of her friends laughed at their intimidation. July, however, winced.

July had always been different from the rest of the pack. With her pale, milky skin, soft, caring face, corn-flower blue eyes and fair hair, she largely contrasted to the others, with their sharp faces and raven hair. To be honest, July was a whole lot weaker than the other Careers, and was always being picked on.

Ravenna smirked back at her, flicking her long hair back, and Vampira snorted, running a hand through her pixie-cut black hair. "Yes, July, because we _totally _and _utterly _care what the twelve-year-olds think of us." Caprice said sarcastically, smirking at the others. Deciding to change the subject, July said something abruptly. "So, Caprice, are you planning on volunteering this year?" she snorted and gave her a shocked look.

Had July thought, even for a minute, that Caprice wouldn't consider volunteering? She wouldn't be able to wait until next year, and she believed she was ready. She had spent her entire life since she was seven training for the Games, more than anyone else had, and she wasn't letting her chance slip away like her brother's had.

Caprice opened her mouth to create some snappy retort but as soon as she began to form the words, she was cut off by a monotone bell calling for two hours until the Reaping. Watching the hordes of Careers leaving the training centre in chaos, Caprice rolled her eyes. It honestly didn't take that long to get dressed for the Reaping- all you needed to do was throw on a few clothes.

As she sauntered over to the spear section, she felt a burly hand grab her shoulder. Hissing and spitting as the iron grip proceeded to drag her out of the room, she turned to see her brother Trever dragging her out of the Training centre, and she fought even harder. Unfortunately, he threw her over his shoulder and kept walking, leaving her banging at his muscular back and screaming for him to let go.

Caprice, unfortunately, didn't live too far from the Training centre. In fact, considering the wealth of her family, they lived in the richest part of Two, called the Blandcherd area, closest to the training areas and reaping square. Upon reaching her house, Trever dumped her on the floor. She scowled and pushed herself up, rubbing her thin arms and stalking off to her room.

Looking into her red-tinted mirror, Caprice thought, who really needs fancy clothes? She certainly didn't. She gave one more contemptuous look at herself in the mirror, turned and began to walk out of the door in a red blouse, leather pants red lipstick and her hair pulled back harshly in an intimidating way. Hesitating, she stopped by her dresser to scoop up a necklace set with a blood-red ruby and flounced down the stairs.

Reaching the family room, she leaned against the doorframe and cleared her throat. Amused, Trever Summers looked up from whatever he had been doing and surveyed her. "Charming." He stated sarcastically.

Trever was the younger of her two older brothers, who worked as a Trainer in the centre. Personally, Caprice thought that he wasn't as strong as the eldest, Axin, and he even looked slightly different- his hair was more brown than black, and his eyes were bright blue. Caprice had a feeling that he worked in the training centre only to give kids their best chance, not to brush up on his own skills. Her eldest sibling, Axin, worked as a Peacekeeper like her father.

Scowling, Caprice answered. "Oh, Trever, I come to you in dire need of _fashion_ advice." Trever snorted in hilarity, raising an eyebrow. "Come on, Caprice. I dragged you home from the Training centre to get changed, and five minutes is all you take?" As an answer, Caprice stalked to where Axin was sitting, pushing his feet off of the table. He sneered at her, looking up from where he was polishing his gun, and lazily stood up from his spot. Slowly, the three began to amble their way to the Reapings, with an hour still to go, and Caprice began to wonder where her parents where. The answer that she got was that her mother, Morgan, was out in the weapons shop, and her father Donathan, was fulfilling his job as Head Peacekeeper.

Caprice shrugged uncertainly- she couldn't care less. Having her parents there would only affect her during the Reaping.

**Clyde Fenix **

Clyde let out a puff of breath as he collapsed onto a tree stump, his sword clattering to the ground as he wiped sweat from his brow. Catching his breath, he pushed his black hair out of his slate-blue eyes, surveying the forest around him. It was almost morning by now, the sky more blue than pink, and he decided it was time to head back 'home' to start getting ready for the Reapings.

Clyde tugged the remaining knife out of the butchered tree, one of many in the forest, and he stopped to think about why the Peacekeepers hadn't noticed the lack of wild mutts. Sometimes the idiocy of the Peacekeepers struck him with hilarity- they, along with the Capitol, looked down on everybody like they were dirt on the floor, but to be honest, were less educated than anybody else.

After making his way through the woods of district two, Clyde hopped over the felled area of the electric fence and slipped into a decrepit abandoned apartment building. Clyde had adopted this as his home after many others, and liked its isolation and its closeness to the wood. Slowly pushing open the rickety door, he pushed his bag through into the house, followed by his own body.

Sneaking quietly, he scuffed his foot across the dusty floor to hide his footprints. Not that anybody would be here- it was pure routine. Dumping his bag on an unstable table, he walked up the creaking staircase to his 'room'.

When Clyde had been just seven his parents had been killed by Peacekeepers. He had been quite young, so he had only fragments of an idea why, but he harboured a strong hatred for Careers, Peacekeepers and the Capitol ever since. Being left an orphan, he had gone through the foster system a few times, each family sending him to train as a Career, and every time he denied. Every family had been mad, so he kept running away.

Eventually, he had been placed in an orphanage. He hadn't liked it there- it was too loud, deafening him, and people had bothered him. He preferred to be in the quiet, with no one bothering him. He had run away, and that time, they hadn't been bothered to search for him- they had probably assumed he died. Eventually, after days of almost starving, he took his smuggled weapons and few items to the abandoned apartment, where he was staying today.

Ever since then, he had trained his mind and body on his own, turning himself into a killing machine, and he knew that this year, it was his turn to volunteer. Of course, even though he wasn't with a legal guardian, he entered the Reapings with a tesserae- he still had to survive, and apart from the animals he killed, the grains kept him going.

Determined to prove that a non-Career from a Career district could survive, he began to wash his face in the cracked sink. The electricity bills in the apartment had been long overdue, and the little water he had was from a small pond in the forest. Undeterred, he began to dress in the only clothes he managed to buy with the little money he had- a blue turtleneck with a grey jacket and black pants. He felt around his neck for the leather chain necklace he constantly wore, and felt more confident after touching the silver arrowhead.

Swiftly walking out of the door into the hall, he had the strangest feeling that something was missing. That feeling intensified when he tripped over his boots. Scowling, he laced up the grey boots that were once his father's and then proceeded to the exit.

Walking through the streets of 2, he began to feel uncomfortable. He had purposely taken the back streets so as not to be seen, but he knew eventually that people would find out who he was. Once he arrived at the Reaping square, coloured brightly in the colours of the Capitol (which is to say, every colour known) he noticed people staring at him. He was immediately on alert- of course they wouldn't know him, he barely showed himself. He noticed the brawny Career boys eyeing him to see if he was a threat, and the immediate answer in his head was, _you bet._

He shuffled along until he found the seventeen year olds section, where he stood nonchalantly until the Escort reached the microphone. "Good morning district two!" he beamed. This year's escort was a young man by the name of Elii Smith, whose ridiculous Capitol garb was obviously an attempt in copying the latest Capitol star, a winner of the Games by the name of Nero. Unfortunately, the escort was too weedy to pull off the tough-guy look, and basically looked like a lunatic.

After the Mayor, (Clyde was so out of touch that he had no idea what his name was) read the tedious speech acknowledging the two rebellions, Elii bounced back on and chirruped into the mike. "Now for the girls!" his small hand swooped into the bowl, but as he opened his mouth to speak, several Career girls rushed forwards. Silently, Clyde hoped that it was one of the few that hated the Capitol, but looking into her red eyes, he knew she wasn't.

**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBRE AKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKB REAKBREAK**

Watching the man's manicured hand (he was a _man_, what man manicures his nails?) reach into the bowl, Caprice prepared herself to run. Looking to her side, she saw several others were as well, but she didn't fret- the previous year, she had been beaten to the stage by a girl a year older, and she had been forever angry. She was so excited when she had died, and relished in her death through the television screen. That biotch got what she deserved.

For the next few months she had trained hard to increase her speed, and now she knew that she could easily beat any of these girls with her eyes closed. Before starting, she decided she wanted a head start, and when the other girls realized she had started running, they frantically followed after her. She only had to run leisurely, stopping when a girl tried to attack her at the stairs. Bored, she batted her away. The girl fell to the ground, clutching her face, and seriously, Caprice hadn't hit her THAT hard.

She grinned as she reached the stage and gave her name, then glared openly at the crowd. She wanted to see weigh up the boy she was up against soon. The boy who came up was burly with dark hair, and she could tell immediately that he would be a tough competitor. In an attempt to look charming, she gave him a sly grin, but he glared coldly back at her, so she immediately did what she was best at- gave him the _don't mess with me _look.

Curiously, she wondered where he was from. She had never seen him at the centre before, and he seemed very cold to her. As he was cold to her, she resolved he would not be an accepted Career; therefore… she would kill him easily.

She collapsed finally onto the plush couch in the Peace building, where her parents visited her. To be honest, they didn't really matter too much to her. They only told her to stay strong, but left even before their three minutes were up. Boredly, she studied an apple that had been in a porcelain bowl on a small table in the room when the door creaked open again. Her two brothers walked in, giving her disapproving looks, and she sneered back at them. Immediately, Axin grabbed an apple, happily biting into it, and flopped on the couch.

It was obvious that he was confident that she would go far, from the proud look he gave her. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words he said were garbled from the apple, and spittle flew in several directions. Nevertheless, he looked quite pleased at what he had said, and continued eating.

Trever, however, ran a hand through his hair and gave her a pained look. "Caprice…" he started, but she cut him off with a gesture. "No, Trever. Just because you were too weak to volunteer, doesn't mean I can't." He opened his mouth to say something else, but she glared back at him. Caprice didn't like weakness, and she hated seeing her brother showing some.

She pointed to the door, and, defeated, Trever left. Following, Axin gave her a quick thumbs up and pushed his younger brother out.

Sighing, Caprice flopped back onto the couch. How could her siblings doubt her? They must be incredibly weak to do so.

She was going to win this year, and no one would stop her.

**To The Knife Throwing Expert, like Caprice's rough-tough family?**

**Ooh, a Career hater? Who will he ally with? And in case you are wondering, the reason as to why he didn't have a farewell is because he knows NOONE. **

**And who will a non-career from district Two be able to trust?**

**Will he unite so he can fight? Turn the battle around! Time's running out, it's time to shout! The Capitol is going DOWN!**

**Sorry, haha, couldn't help it. So, my questions for today are:**

**Where is the verse above from ( hint, hint, replace 'The Capitol' with the main evil person from Harry Potter)**

**What television show does Mary-Margaret Blanchard come from?**

**Name the actors of the following people for Catching Fire- Enobaria, Plutarch, Beetee, Wirress, Annie, Finnick, Johanna, Mags (yes, they have all been casted!)**

**For the full tribute list, please check the first page. Thanks : )**

**Smudge dances with chocolate**

**Xxx **


	5. District 3 Reapings: Made by Hand

**I am going to dedicate this chapter to Sam (or Samantha) who has a growth on her vocal, and to Fiona Clark of reviewing multiple times. Hang in there, Sam!**

**I just want to give a HUGE thanks to my faithful four reviewers, who reviewed within 6 hours of me posting! Thanks to MissDizzyD, Cato4Ever, The Knife Throwing Expert and Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb. Sorry if this chapter came a little late, I had NO idea how to write Sawyer. And to all those people who reviewed angrily saying WHY DIDN'T YOU POST?! IT'S BEEN A WEEK! Well hey, I'm not exactly on holidays now, am I? **

**Points-  
Cassiecisneros- 180  
The Knife Throwing Expert- 130  
Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb- 280  
Fiona Clark (guest)- 160  
RainbowTeeth8- 115  
Okay, so the reason I am getting you to count up your own points is because I lost track of what, 12 people's points? And don't you reckon that it is easier for YOU to do your own points as opposed to me do ALL of yours? It honestly doesn't take that long, and once you have done that, I can (try) to take it from there. **Points go as followed:  
Sending in a tribute- 40 points  
Reviewing (more than one sentence) -15 points  
Reviewing (one sentence) -5 points  
I will also put three questions at the end of each chapter.  
If you get number 1 right, you get 5 points  
If you get number 2 right, you get 10 points  
If you get number 3 right, you get 20 points.  
Reviews and answers from my other stories don't count.

So a HUGE thanks to girlreadsalot and dancingchocolatesmudge (any of you heard of her? You should go search her right now :D) for these characters.

Ariadne Miller, 13

Ariadne wiped the sleep from her eyes as she wound the little golden key. Hastily, she set the tiny automaton on the age-eaten floorboards, never letting the key go. Once it was safely on the floor, she released her pale, nimble finger from the key and watched. Slowly at first, but gradually becoming faster, she watched its little spider legs scuttle around the floor with evident joy. She had toiled all night with tiny cogs and screws that she had stolen from various orphanage objects, when most of the other girls in her dorm had been asleep, their heads covered in pillows from the noises she had made.

Grinning, she stopped it from moving, and hastily began to tidy her hard bed- it was almost 10, when the Reapings started, and she didn't want to miss breakfast again. The last time she had, the head matron had scolded her and deprived her from what little food she had already had. Pulling at the dismal grey sheets, she tugged at the end of a dark ringlet. That was one of the things that set her apart from the other girls- her name, her brains and her hair, the dark, curly, frizzy mess that it was. She knew she had always had it, even from the pictures of her first day in the orphanage, one year old and already dark-haired and amber-eyed.

She sighed- the orphanage, the dismal place. A large, grey-walled structure with turrets, enough space for you to think that they would be rich and have enough rooms for the amount of orphans they had, right in the middle of District Three. But no, most of the rooms were given to the cruel matrons, and the already-deprived children were made to work in the kitchens, or work in the jobs they had especially for small children- working in machines to fix blockages or problems, only given to children under the age of 12 because of their size. That was a health and safety hazard in itself, and most never came back alive.

Ariadne had been in the orphanage ever since she was one. Her father had left her mother, who had been just nineteen, when he found she was with child, and poor Merope hadn't survived a year, giving her food to the child. A kind matron named Voula (Voo-la) had found the screaming child in the arms of a frozen Merope on the side of an alley, and taken her to the orphanage. When Ariadne had turned six, the age children normally had to begin working, Voula had saved her from the terrifying life in the factories to seek refuge in the kitchens.

Hurriedly straightening her grey, customary orphanage dress, she heard the door to the dorm creak open. Beaming through the cracks was a rotund, weathered woman, her dark hair in a harsh bun and her eyes crinkling from smile-lines. "Έλα (_ella-come_), Ari, you must be in hall or κυρία (_Keeria-Mrs/lady_) Metropin will hit you." Voula said. Voula often spoke in words from her old language, mixing them with English words. Her voice bore a heavy Greek accent, and alongside the fact that she didn't speak English brilliantly, it made her hard to understand at times.

Voula had taken a liking to Ariadne because of her name- Ariadne was originally the name of a Greek princess in myths, namely in the myth of Theseus and the Minotaur. When Panem was created from the moving of countries and Global Warming, people from all around the world had migrated to North America, and Voula's family had been from Greece. Ariadne had known the woman for so long that she could pretty much understand the words she said.

Quietly slipping the spider into her pocket, she followed the old woman's beckoning hand into the food hall. Once Voula was safely away, she pulled the tarnished spider out of her pocket and began to tinker with it, walking slowly and not noticing where she was going until it hit her.

Squeaking, she looked up into the merciless eyes of her tormenter, Regina Gold. She sneered down at Ariadne, and her eyes landed on the wind-up toy in her hands. Smirking at her, Regina ripped the spider out of her hands and made a play of looking at it. "Well, well, Arachne is making more of her ancestors again!" She sneered. Her friends around her sniggered as Ariadne set her eyes downcast.

To be honest, Ariadne was shocked that they had had enough brains to link together the mythology from her name to Arachne, a Greek woman who was turned into a spider, and had nick-named Ariadne that because of her obsession with insects. Obviously unsatisfied with the little emotion Ariadne had had at her jibe, Regina dropped the automaton to the ground and stamped on it with her heel.

Ariadne let out a cry of anguish at the fact that all her hard work had gone away, and Regina smirked, opening her mouth to make another of what she obviously thought was a smart comment, but before she could say anything she was interrupted. "Stop bullying her." His voice was betrayed by the evident fear, and Ariadne turned to fast she almost got whiplash. It was a boy her age, with ginger hair and blue eyes, staring defiantly at them. After a second, Regina decided it was fruitless to continue annoying the younger girl, so she pushed past Ariadne, winding her, and hissed 'enjoy your new loser friend'.

Scrabbling to the floor, Ariadne swept up the crushed spider, smiling internally when she saw that it could be fixed, and scurried over to her table where a large-eyed girl with glasses sat, turning to frown at Ariadne, then noticed the object in her hands. "Oh dear, Ari, what happened to your spider? That was the one you were making for Voula, wasn't it?" Said Lorelie, and Ariadne sadly nodded her head, plonking onto the seat beside her and pulling out various tools. As she was tinkering, she noticed Lorelie was staring at somebody behind her. Briefly afraid, she followed her gaze, her eyes falling on the red-haired boy standing awkwardly near the table, and she understood that his helping her had limited his chances in friends. He smiled meekly at her and, hesitating, she smiled back.

Sawyer Coleman, 17

Sawyer could feel his eyes drooping shut. He leant his head against his fist, his elbow pressing against the table. The first few hours of the meeting had been fun, because he was able to contribute, and he had joked for a while, but after a few more he had become extremely bored with the forty-year-olds discussing the future of the electronics factory. Sure, he should be listening- he was vice CEO for god's sake, and this was supposed to be important- but had they really called him out of school for _this?_ He knew what this was about, but they had said it so many times he might as well have memorized it.

He felt his head slip off his fist and his head slammed into the table. Hitting his head hard, he yelped and sprung upright, looking around wildly. He noticed the workers looking at him, frozen in the positions of picking up their briefcases. Sawyer coughed awkwardly, motioning for them to continue. Looking down he noticed a small wired bird sitting on the table, which he recognised from making halfway through the meeting. He slipped it in his pocket and attempted to sweep out of the room.

"Mr Coleman?" Sawyer sighed and turned around to face the CEO, a balding man by the name of Heratio Coggs. "Yes Mr Coggs?" He said innocently. Mr Coggs sighed and shook his head at Sawyer. "Were you listening to anything in the meeting? I recall you falling asleep halfway through, am I correct?" Sawyer scowled at him. "Sir, you can't come to my door at 5 in the morning to call me for a four hour meeting and expect me to stay awake for the whole time. I have school to be at, and my education is failing from meetings so early."

Heratio snorted. "Mr Coleman, I believe you are quite smart as it is- why do you think you were accepted as vice CEO over thousands of men and women with more experience than you?" Sawyer smirked, regaining his cocky attitude. "Because I'm charming and incredibly handsome?" He asked sweetly. Mr Coggs shook his head. "No, Sawyer, because you're _creative. _You can make things just from your imagination, without looking or caring about the guidelines, which is more than I can say about the others. Besides, Sawyer, you don't like school, and it isn't on today anyway. Go home and get ready. You have an hour."

He left the room, leaving Sawyer confused. Get ready? One hour? He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and it dawned on him. Shit. Today was Reaping day. Yelping, he stuffed his papers into his case and sped out the small office to his house.

When Sawyer had been eight, there had been a flaw in the machines of District Three, and they had gotten younger children to pull out or fix the insides of jammed machinery for pay. Sawyer had been one of those children, but when he had turned 13 the CEO had found him on the assembly floor creating small motors and toys out of wires and promoted him to building electronics. When he had turned 16, after years of being promoted to higher-paying jobs, they had given him the title of the youngest vice CEO.

Ever since then, he had the perks of having one of the highest-paying jobs in the District. He had bought a new house for his family in the richer section, and pulled them out of poverty like his brother and father had been trying to do for years. He also enjoyed making a lot of the household appliances, many of which were…. Defective.

Typing in the password to the door, he heard it click open. Then he heard a shriek and ran forwards to see his mother wrestling with a mixer. Yelping, he ran forward and pulled a remote from his pocket, pointing it at the electric mixer and pressing the button. The mixer immediately died down and Sawyer meekly picked up a napkin and looked at the walls in dismay.

The entire kitchen was covered in cake batter, and Sawyer groaned inwardly. He hadn't meant for her to use it yet, it was still in production. He dutifully began to clean it up, starting with the batter on the cream walls. "Sawyer Coleman!" His mother said mock-angrily. "What have I told you about tampering with our appliances?" She threw her hand up in the air. Sawyer opened his mouth when a new voice joined in. "Haha, someone's in _trouble!_" that was Sawyer's little sister Sandra, tall for a thirteen-year-old with the same sandy blond hair as he, only worn longer, and green eyes like his.

He turned to his mother, who nodded to him. "Don't worry, Sawyer, I'll clean up. You go get changed you don't have too long."

He knew Sandra hated him saying how much they looked alike, so he swaggered over to her. "Hey, Sandy, how's my favourite look-alike?" He bent over to muss her hair but she slapped his hand away, scowling. "Hey, Soy-sauce, how's the boring job going?" He scowled back at her. "Don't call me that, Sandy, it's annoying."

"You don't call me Sandy then, Soy-sauce, I'm thirteen, not nine." He leant over to her ear and whispered, "Be very glad it's Reaping day, Sandy-pants, because you're lucky it is." Ten minutes later, he left his room decked out in a suit, another perk of being vice CEO, and left the room to grab Sandra's arm. He pulled her of the chair and she shook his arm off.

Their mother bustled out of the kitchen to hug them goodbye. "Sawyer, you look after Sandra until I come with your brother and father from work." He dutifully nodded. He felt a little weird, knowing his father and his brother worked for him. "Don't worry, mum." Sandra smirked. "I'll keep him from getting too _friendly _with the girls." Sawyer scowled and dragged her out the door and to the Reapings.

Changeofpersondon'tyouworryIamnotstoppingherei tiswaytooshortbetyoudidn'treadallofthislol

Ariadne wasn't the happiest girl at the moment. Mrs Metropin had yelled at her for her hair being a mess again, and she had been saddened by the story her new friend had told her. Lorelie had pulled her head out of a book for once to listen. His name was Gray Mellows, and he had moved there from District 6. His parents had been Peacekeepers, and run into a fight in District 4 on the way to 3, and had been killed while he was on the train.

Ariadne had already given the small spider she had made to Voula and the look on her face had been worth the drama. She was currently talking furtively about the Games to Lorelie and Gray when a group of rowdy seventeen-year-old came her way. The tallest one with sandy-blond hair bumped into her, and turned to apologise after re-joining his group. Then Ariadne noticed a tall girl her age trailing in their wake, which walked right up to her and stuck out her hand.

"Sorry about my brother. He and his friends were talking about girls again." She said dryly. "I'm Sandra. What's your name?" Sandra ended up following the girls to the thirteens section, saying goodbye to Gray and watching as the escort, a woman they had never seen before, took the stage.

She was extremely thin and tall, possibly by Capitol enhancement, and her eyes were a cat-like yellow. She wore her navy-blue hair dead-straight and wore an orange jumpsuit encrusted with tiny diamonds. She tapped the microphone and began to speak.

"I'm sure you have heard this many times before, so let us get right down to business." She said. Clomping to the girls bowl, she cleared her throat after pulling the name out with her abnormally long nails.

The last thing Ariadne thought was how if she was Reaped she wouldn't leave too much behind. She had no family, and her friends could get along without her. Still, she tensed as the escort uncurled the paper, waiting for the relief to wash over her. It never came.

"Ariadne Miller?"

Changeofpersondon'tyouworryIamnotstoppingherei tiswaytooshortbetyoudidn'treadallofthislol

Sawyer watched a petite girl with a bush of hair make her way up to the stage, and he felt a little bad. She couldn't have been older than his own sister, and she was very small, yet no-one volunteered for her. In fact, the woman escort, Miranda Lynx, had already begun to open the boy's sheet. Opening it, she let out a cat-like grin. "Sawyer Coleman! Come up please!" He tensed and walked up slowly.

Their new escort was obviously not one for long procedures- she immediately pushed both into the Peace building without a look back. Inside the small room, Sawyer was greeted with his sobbing little sister and mother, his brother and father looking upon him gravely. Silently, as Sawyer comforted the girls, his father held out a silver dog tag, which Sawyer tied to a string and put around his neck.

He smiled wryly at his family, silently thinking that he would not give anyone the satisfaction of killing him.

Meanwhile, Ariadne was embraced by a sobbing Voula and a grave looking Gray and Lorelie. Lorelie pulled out a small chain from her pocket and handed it to her. "It's not much, Ari, but can you use it for your token? You can wear it as a necklace." Wordlessly, Ariadne accepted it, and watched Gray pull out a silver ring and slip it onto the chain. Bitterly, the three turned to Voula, who pulled out the small spider Ariadne had made that morning. Tying it to the chain, Voula sniffled and rubbed her nose. "It's yours now, Ari. You keep it."

As they said their final goodbyes, Ariadne realised she did have family- not biological, but by friendship. She knew she would try to come back for them.

Hopefully Sawyer came across cockier than creative, but most of the time he is in this with his family, who he is pretty nice to, and he is business-like to his boss. Is that okay, girlreadsalot?

In case you were wondering about the horrible orphanage, they ACTUALLY used to do this to young children in the Victorian times for pay, and most didn't survive. And if you have any questions about Ariadne, her hair is based on me because I just _had _to make someone have brown out-of-control hair : ) Also, the words in Greek will be translated in brackets. I just needed someone with a different lifestyle. And to be honest, Voula reminds me of my γιαγιά (grandmother :D) Yes, I do know most of the other-language words I put in there, but I do live in Australia, so don't get excited.

Also, a message to Fiona Clark, I can't accept ALL of your characters, so I only accepted 3. You already have 160 points (I know right! That's from entering so many people!) But since it is hard to contact you, you'll have to review what you want to buy, or anything you need, and I'll try to comply.

QUESTIONS

** personalities do you think all of the people have so far?  
2. I want you to guess exactly how old I am. There should be around 3 people who know, and I bet most of you won't even get close.  
3. 20 POINTS IF YOU CAN FIGURE OUT WHY I NAMED HER SANDRA! There will be a few of you who know. **

**Good Luck guys!**

**~Sandy **


	6. District 4 Reapings: Revenge

**Wow guys, I am incredibly happy at the positive feedback that I am getting for this story! I noticed some people commenting on the fact that I did not have the sponsor system on the previous chapter- sorry about that, it'll be on the bottom of this page. And yes, I have changed the name of this story several times- hopefully this one will stick, and give you a little bit of an idea of what the Arena will be. Also, nomad means wanderer. **

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! It's longer than usual this time! The thing is, I actually HAVE school, and sometimes I just don't have a lot of time to write. I was VERY interested in the answers of my last questions- I was so shocked when I saw the ages people thought I was! I am pretty pleased at what people think the standard of my writing is! Also, with the Sandra thing, all your guesses were half-right.**

**GO DOWN TO THIS AWESOME FORUM. It's called 'The 1****st**** Hunger Games', and it's by 'Koala of Doom'. It's a Game run by every person in it, organising the deaths and the Arena, etc. I'm part of it (look for my tribute, Kella Matti) and it has only just started! **

**Also, I am officially a Beta reader! If you want any help writing a story, just PM me!**

**HUGE thanks to Dramaticswimmergirl and Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb (Now known as NinjaMadness) for these wonderful characters- blissfully ignorant and bloodthirsty career, I like it!**

**RESPONSES TO REVIEWS:  
Fiona Clark: Sorry about not updating, Fiona, but I just had an extremely busy few weeks at school and I literally had 9 tests! Thanks for keeping faith in me though. You review like fifty times, I'm so happy that people like my stories so much! Also, about Tabby (who'll be in the next chapter) I'm not so sure about the 'Uncle Finnick' bit… Also, Cayden wouldn't really be too interested with Moxie (we've already set something up for him). YOU HAVE YOUR OWN SPONSOR ALREADY! Moxie is being sponsored by the lovely Keb85**

**Samatha Brookes: Thanks so much Sam! Haha, I hate annoyingness, but it's great to know that your surgery went well! Also, thanks for reviewing! **

**Logan Rivers, 12**

Logan stood at the edge of the water, the hot sand sticking to her tan feet. She stared into the horizon, her chocolate hair flowing in the wind, the salty water lapping at her feet. Pushing her hair back, she skimmed the edge of the water with her toe, feeling it wash over her feet. "Logan!" Her head snapped around, hair flying into her mouth and eyes, to see Cammie standing on a rocky outcrop, her bronze hair flying. "What are you doing down there? Cats don't like water, and I doubt Sushi is any different."

Spitting the hair out of her mouth, Logan trudged her way back up the beaches to where her friends were continuously calling the name Sushi. The five were searching for Logan's nomad cat Sushi. She had been missing for days on end, which she did often and normally after a few days she would mysteriously reappear with a 'gift', namely a dead mouse. Logan's sister Koral claimed that it was good riddance, for she hated anything not pretty and perfect, but Logan was almost beside herself with worry.

Normally Logan wouldn't be this worried, but today was the day of the Reapings, and Logan wanted to be able to say her goodbyes. Meeting her friends back up at the road parallel to the beach, she sighed. Her friend Hayden immediately sought to reassure her. "It's okay, Logan, even if we don't find her, cats have amazing survival skills. Did you know a cat can survive a 20 metre drop? She's probably just attacking some rats somewhere. She'll be fine."

Dimitri, however, snorted. "What about mutts, Hayden? She wouldn't survive." Hayden scowled over at Dimitri, but Matt's eyes sparkled. "Did you hear the tale of that monster in the forests? Apparently, it looks like a lizard-man, and can rip you up into pieces and-" "Matt, stop trying to prank us, we know it's not true." interrupted Cammie. "I bet you made that up. Tell me, can you name the person you heard it from?"

Walking through the town, Matt opened his mouth and looked at Cammie sincerely. "Actually, I heard it from Old Annie." A chill filled the air, and all the children fell silent.

Old Annie was a woman who lives near Logan in the Victor's village. Logan's father won the 105th Hunger Games, and was bravely moved into the house beside her. People said that once, a long while ago when Annie had just been 16, she had won the original Games, but lost her mind from watching her fellow Tribute being decapitated. During the second uprising, Annie had been married to a fellow Victor, the famous Finnick Odair, and for a while she had been better, almost sane.

But when he had been killed, she reverted back to her mad state. Some people said that the only reason that she had stayed living was because she was with child. When her son, Finn, had turned 16, she was barely mobile and had begun harming herself. She almost took her own life, but he kept her from it, and lived in the Village with her. She mostly just sat there, on the porch rocking back and forth in her rocking chair, clutching her ears as if someone was screaming a cacophony in them.

Bidding goodbye to her friends as they reached a fork in the road, she trudged her way up towards the Victor's village as they walked towards the town. Kicking sand up from the ground, she made her way to one of the blue buildings, forgetting who her neighbour was. "Hello, dear Logan." Logan jumped and spun around, her blue eyes widening as she zeroed in on the old woman in her late 60's.

Her brown hair was streaked with grey, and today Old Annie seemed almost normal. What gave her madness away was the fragility in her once-beautiful eyes, and the fractured gaze she gave Logan. Her weathered wooden rocking chair squeaked, but her gnarled hand petted something to her side. Shifting her gaze, Logan's eyes caught black fur- Had Annie bought a cat? But this wasn't just any cat, its green eyes made it look just like-

"Sushi!" Logan cried joyously, taking the lean animal in her arms. Sushi yowled uncomfortably, pawing at her arm, but she kept clutching onto her. Logan re-set her gaze on old Annie, who gave her a slight smile, and Logan wondered how Annie could cope sometimes, when she mostly just let herself go into fits of derangement. "No, dear, you are welcome." Said Annie before Logan could say anything.

She smiled back at Annie and turned to leave when a gnarled hand grabbed her arm. Turning, she looked into the old woman's eyes. Annie searched Logan's face, her eyes boring into her soul, and Logan knew she was reaching a conclusion.

"Logan, don't. You might think it's what other people want, but you are too young. Don't let your father pressure you." After that cryptic comment, Annie abruptly brought her hands to her ears and wailed at something unknown. Ripping her arm back, Logan hurried back towards her house.

A slightly shaken Logan followed her family to the Reaping. She had changed out of her grimy clothes and into a pretty white sundress with tiny starfish etched into it. She followed her meek mother Vivian and father Cage, a tall man with a booming voice. Logan's wide-eyed, blonde older sister Koral followed after him. Cage was boasting, again, of his achievements in the Games, and Koral, as usual, was acting the snobby princess and sucking up to him.

Koral didn't enjoy training, and normally skipped it to find pretty things in the shops or beaches in district 4, which leaves her in a predicament for when Cage decides it's time for her to volunteer. She follows after their quiet mother, Vivian, who takes the perspective that if you obey Cage, you get what you want.

Logan didn't- apart from her wide-eyed beauty and her kindness, she had little in common with her mother and sister. She heard Cage call "Remember, volunteer the first chance you get! One day, girls, you'll win the Games as well!" and smiled softly, stroking Sushi. Of course she would.

**IAPPRECIATEREVIEWSANDPMSANDI LIKEITIFYOULIKEFAVOURITEORFO LLOWMYSTORYHEAPS**

**Adrian Crest, 18**

The sturdy trident flew through the air, impaling itself into a target at the other end of the centre. Smirking, Adrian reached out to grab another, grasping air until he turned his head and realised that he had used them up. Scowling, he began to cross the empty, chrome training centre to retrieve the countless spears and tridents embedded in the wall.

The room had long since been emptied of the usual amount of trainers and trainees, all of which being jumpy for what lay ahead in the day, or wanting to dress appropriately for the occasion. Adrian didn't care for his looks: he knew he was attractive, and well-built and muscular, but he didn't see the point of dressing up to get people to like you.

Deciding he didn't feel the need to perfect his skills at throwing any more, he began to walk towards the sword station. He reached out to get a long sword when a hand grabbed his wrist. Reacting on reflexes, he spun around and punched his stomach, grabbing his arm as he shoved him to the floor. The boy on the floor groaned, and Adrian looked down idly, examining his face. Realising it was only his friend Wade, he smirked arrogantly and stood, pressing his foot against his back.

Wade groaned. "Mate, do you mind getting off of me?" "And why would I want to do that, Wade?" Adrian let his foot slacken and Wade pushed it away, standing upright. Brushing himself off, Wade opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it. "It's Reaping day today." Adrian snorted at the comment- as if he didn't know. "Your point?" he sneered. A wave of confusion crossed Wade's face. "Don't you want to see your family before you- you know- possibly _die, _or is that a stupid idea?" Adrian smirked and sauntered over to a far wall in which one of the cold metal tridents was embedded into the wall. "There's always the goodbyes, and besides, I'm going to win. For her." He yanked the trident out of the wall with ferocity, his cockiness dissipating into anger.

Marina Crest, with long, dirty blonde hair and a tall figure. She was extremely close to Adrian, and he had aspired to his sister. She was cruel and heartless to people she disliked, strong, adamant and cocky. She had superb skills with knives and could beat anyone in a fight. She had always been ready for anything they threw at her.

Except, apparently, the Games.

On his first Reaping day the District 4 heads of training explained to him the system. Every few years, in the Career districts, they would choose one of the strongest competitors to be Reaped, so they would seem weaker on Reaping day and fool the other people. They didn't tell who was to be Reaped, but everyone else was forbidden from volunteering.

She had done less intense training that year, helping Adrian in the training centre- he was 12 and she was 15, and as it was his first year he needed help with weapons. His sister hadn't trusted the trainers, treating them with hostility, and figured that she had three remaining years until she would choose to volunteer. She knew that someone would be hand-picked, but payed no mind towards it.

She'd been Reaped, and though she claimed she was ready, she was intensely afraid. She'd excelled in everything, making her way slowly to becoming a victor, until it was only her and the guy from district 10 left. Neither was unscathed, and she had no weapon. He had slit her throat and emerged victorious.

Ever since Adrian had had an intense hatred of District 10.

So intense, in fact, that he would go into the Games to avenge his sister, and torture the district 10 tributes as much as possible.

Wade eyed Adrian warily, afraid of the angry expression on Adrian's face. He full well knew that Adrian could be unpredictable when angry, and held grudges. "Alright, mate, but we should probably get going. The Reaping's are in half an hour, you'll want to get there early so you can get a spot near the aisle." Adrian dropped the trident into a metal holder with a clatter and began to grin. "Can't wait to see those volunteering hopefuls. I bet half of them are too puny to hold a sword!"

The two began to leave the centre, talking about the possible girl tribute candidates and Arena tactics. They wandered through the streets of District 4, detouring towards the beach (where they hung out every other day, when they weren't training for the Games). They made their way towards their own houses, past where the sand melded into grass, and found the village area swarmed with teens and adults, rushing their way towards the Peace building for the Reapings. Adrian couldn't be bothered changing- his clothes were good enough, with a blue fitted short and nice pants. The two began to shove their way through the crowds, looking as menacing as possible.

"Adrian, I swear I haven't seen you go to a nature or survival station _once_ in your life. Are you sure that won't be a disadvantage, I mean-""Geez Wade, it's called the _Hunger _Games, not the Survival Games. You win by _killing,_ not-" Adrian was cut off by an indignant cry. He looked down lazily to see a small blonde girl brushing herself off, looking a little embarrassed, as her friend glared indignantly at the two boys. The girls couldn't have been older than twelve. "Watch where you're going!" Snarled the weedy brunette. Adrian rolled his eyes and sneered down at them. "Why should I?" Adrian could see Wade shaking his head in his peripheral vision. The girl opened her mouth to give an angry retort, but her friend gripped her arm and hissed. "No, Logan, it's not worth it." The two girls flounced away, leaving Adrian to turn around and smirk over at Wade.

"Feisty 12-year-old."

**HIMYNAMEISMRLINEBREAKHOWAREY OUTODAYAREYOUHAVINGAGOODDAYT HEWEATHERISNICE**

Logan twitched slightly at the 12-year-old section, lacing her fingers together. Beside her, Cammie shoved her. "Stop it, Logan, you're making me nervous." Logan felt for her friend- she could feel Cammie shaking beside her. Cammie didn't know about volunteering yet, and if she did she wouldn't have let Logan out of her house. Logan shifted her foot in her sandal, feeling the cold metal starfish on her anklet rub against her skin.

Her gaze wandered towards the raised platform, where a girl of thirteen sat. Her long brown hair was swept over one shoulder as she regarded the rest of District 4. Logan aspired to be like her- Anya Riddle had won the Games the previous year, at the age of just twelve. She seemed so mature, twirling a daisy in her fingers. More than anything, Logan wanted to be like her.

The escort, Marianna Rivers, floated to the stage, her long blue dress flowing under her feet and tripping her over several times. She began to twitter on about the Games tradition, speaking so fast that Logan couldn't catch a word. Next thing she knew, the escort was clipping her way towards the large glass bowl at one side of the stage. Logan's heart began to race. Should she step forward now, or would it be too soon? But if she went late, somebody would beat her to it. What about now?

Marianna was lifting the piece of paper from the bowl, fumbling with the pink seal on the front. It was now or never.

Logan to a deep breath and stepped forward.

**ONCEUPONATIMETHEREWASAPERSON ANDANOTHERPERSONANDTHEYDIDST UFFTHENDIEDEND**

"I volunteer!" Adrian looked lazily through the crowd to find the source of the cry, expecting to see a lanky eighteen-year-old, and smirked to see a twelve year old. The same girl, in fact, that he'd run into previously. She strode her way to the stage, where the escort and mentors stood stock still, shocked. All other girls who had planned on volunteering stood shocked as well, clearing a path for the girl to walk through. She strode confidently through the crowd, but Adrian could see her waver a little bit as she walked. He sneered- the girl would be an easy kill, whether or not she made the Career alliance, which Adrian highly doubted. That was one step closer to winning.

Marianna seemed to recover from her initial shock, and reluctantly asked the girls name. She fawned over Logan, saying how brave she was- the conversation was so sweet that it made Adrian feel sick. The escort reluctantly made her way to the boys Reaping bowls, lifting the parchment to call out the name when Adrian strode forward purposefully to the stage, shouting "I volunteer!" He climbed the stage slowly, sneering at the crowd as he reached the spot beside the escort.

Marianna looked comforted- an older Career was something she was familiar with. "What's your name?" "Adrian Crest." The escort turned to smile sweetly at the crowd. "May I present District Four's tributes for the 120th Hunger Games!" She turned to the two of them and hissed, "Come on you two, shake hands." Adrian grasped Logan's hand tight enough to crush it, sneering down at her when she winced in pain. Yes, she'll definitely be an easy kill. It wouldn't be long until he got his revenge.

**WOOPWOOPWOOPWOOPWOOPWOOPWOOP WOOPWOOPWOOPWOOPWOOPWOOPWOOP **

Logan shivered on the couch in the Peace building, all previous boldness leaving her. What had she been thinking? She was twelve! There was no way she'd make it out of the Games alive! She gripped the edge of the couch- she felt like she was going to be sick. Her friends had already visited, questioning her about her motives, and old Annie herself had visited, patting her hand understandingly as though she knew the pressure Logan had been under.

The door slammed open and her father strode in, her sister and mother following him, snapping Logan out of her daze. He walked forward, his face turning an impressive shade of magenta, and grabbed her shoulders.

"Logan! What were you thinking?" He cried, shaking her shoulders slightly, jarring her head back and forth. Logan felt tears threatening to leave her eyes, and she sniffled. "I'm sorry! But you said, dad! You told me to volunteer the first chance I get." Cage groaned and let go of her shoulders, slamming his head on the wall softly. Logan sniffled and wiped a tear from her eyes. "Logan, I meant when you were 18…" Logan's heart dropped. Eighteen? So she had done this for nothing?

"Logan, don't worry. Anya was Reaped last year, she survived. You'll come home." Logan looked up at the sound of her mother's soft voice. Maybe she was right- Logan could come home. Her mother smiled down at her softly, and Logan felt even more confident.

The door to the room opened again, and Anya Riddle entered, with the escort Marianna and Adrian following behind her. "Koral, Vivian, you'll have to leave now. Come Logan, Cage, we need to go." Logan nodded shakily and stood, avoiding Adrian's sneer, and left the room, the others following closely behind her. She could feel Anya's knowing gaze on her back, but she kept walking until she reached the train.

She could win this- she _would _win this, if it was the last thing she did.

**I'm sorry if I ruined your view of Annie, but to be honest, this is where I see her by this time. Also, writing about Sushi really bugged me- call me a hater, but I'm not a fan of cats, namely because one killed my guinea pig and rabbit.**

**ALSO, even if you have I want you to review with your preferred district alliances/romances.**

**Points system-**

**Sending in a tribute- 40 points**  
**Reviewing (more than one sentence) -15 points**  
**Reviewing (one sentence) -5 points**  
**I will also put three questions at the end of each chapter.**  
**If you get number 1 right, you get 5 points**  
**If you get number 2 right, you get 10 points**  
**If you get number 3 right, you get 20 points.**

**Points are-**

**Points-  
Cassiecisneros- 180  
NinjaMadness- 130  
Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb- 280  
Fiona Clark (guest)- 375  
RainbowTeeth8- 115**  
**Killingsky- 140**  
**Onetikakawachi- 220**

**QUESTION:  
Random time!  
1. What's my favourite t.v. show? (Hint- I've mentioned a character, and it's about fairytales)  
2. I want you to get creative! Create a mutt for me! Winner gets points and a way to beat it. Here's the scaffold!**

**Name:**

**Abilities:**

**Appearance:**

**Way to Defeat:**

**Guys, can you PLEASE review, because you know how much I love them! Look up right now- 78 reviews! Already? I'd love to make it to 100 on this story!**

**R&R,**

**REVIEW**

**xxxSmudgexxx**


	7. Authors Note

**Hey guys! So, I have one thing to say: I AM INCREDIBLY SORRY!**

**I have been working on the chapter that needs to be posted here for forever, and I was gonna post it when BAM- my USB (with all my documents on it) stopped working! I had no time to fix it because I was on a holiday, and didn't have my computer, and I am incredibly sorry!**

**I'm taking it to get fixed soon, I was just busy because school is starting soon, and I feel really bad. I honestly feel like I've failed you guys! SO as soon as it's fixed, I'll upload as soon as possible! **

**Thanks to all who've supported me during this time, and I know you guys always wait for a while, but I really am sorry! So I'll get it fixed and post, love you all!**

**INCREDIBLY SORRY, **

**Smudge xxx**


End file.
